


I can't pretend

by Peth



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Magic, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peth/pseuds/Peth
Summary: It's day of Thor's wedding. Things go as planned or do they?





	I can't pretend

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by song by Tom Odell - Can't pretend.  
> English is not my native language  
> Also I am ill and I think my brain has melted...  
> This work has no beta.

Thor, dressed in shiny ceremonial armor, stood next to the priest, his mind full of thoughts. It was his wedding day, which was supposed to be one of the happiest days in men´s life. Sadly, not for him. Yes, he was happy to be marrying a friend of his, but there was no love, no real love. His father prepared him for this. He told him that for kings there is the happiness of the realm the priority and personal happiness must be forgotten, unless he did find somebody to love and marry before Thor is supposed to become king.

 

The death of the Allfather was sudden and unexpected leaving Thor with not much choices. He could marry noble woman from Asgard or marry princess from another realm. The latter was kind of tricky. Not many realms had princesses and even if they did, Thor´s expected lifespan was way longer than theirs. So he was left with finding his queen here in Asgard. 

 

Sif, dressed in white gown, decorated with armor plates, signaling her position, walked towards him. She looked strong, independent and stunning. Her long brown hair were braided into intricate hairdo, which made her look like royalty. Sif was lady, but she preferred fighting and hunting over tea and reading. Thor was still a bit surprised that she agreed to marry him and become queen of Asgard, where it was expected of her that she will meet with other noble ladies and drink tea. That thought made him smile and ease a bit. Sif will be good queen.

 

From Sif his gaze focused on figure leaning on the wall. Loki was never fan of Sif in general. Maybe it had something to do with how many times Sif had her knife on his throat or simply because he desired the throne for himself. Thor tried to convince Loki to at least give Sif a chance but the only answer he got was strong “No”. He even sent Sif to meet Loki in the garden. Well let´s say, that gardeners had to work overtime to make the garden look presentable.

 

It tore Thor´s heart to see the daggers in Loki´s eyes. He was dressed in his armor, leaving the funny horns behind. He was like a shadow, looking at Thor with unamused face. Thor knew, that Loki felt out of place and did not know what future held for him now, when Thor was king. Thor new that he had to give him purpose or Loki will get bored and cause war or maybe apocalypse. He wanted Loki to become a diplomat of Asgard, putting his silver tongue in good use, but when he shared this idea with his brother, Loki only laughed.

 

The wedding itself was long and boring. The priest kept talking about Thor´s ancestor, prosperity of nine realms and some religious nonsense. Thor found his mind drifting away couple of times. He was even late to answer the critical question. Sif had to pinch him to wake him from day dreaming. When Thor jerked, he heard amused chuckle from side where Loki stood. Well he will have this on his plate for couple of centuries, he was sure.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

He left the feast a bit after midnight. He was tired and felt uncomfortable after those long hours in his armor, that was meant to look good, not to fit comfortably. He kissed Sif on her cheek, whispering her, that he will wait for her in their chambers. 

 

Thor undressed and quickly bathed. He was not looking forward to what was supposed to happened when Sif will eventually join him in the bed. Yes, Sif was beautiful, but this whole consummating thing was only an obligation. He just hoped he won´t make a total idiot out of himself… You know performance issues on wedding night are nothing pleasant to deal with.

 

He sat on the bed, reading a book, not really focusing on the story, when the door creaked open, and Sif entered. She was dressed in nearly see through robe and a smile. 

 

“My queen. When did you changed?”

 

“In my personal chambers. I wanted to surprise you.” Answered Sif as she neared, swaying her hips. Thor frowned. He did not expect Sif to behave seductively. He really expected more of an awkward quickie than anything else. But here she was, standing, dressed in nearly nothing.

 

“Don´t you like, what you see?”

 

“Not at all. I just… Did not expect you, to behave like this when you talked about our night couple days ago with such awkwardness.”

 

“I… I have changed my mind.” Sif smiled and sat next to Thor, leaning closer.

 

“Will you kiss me, my king?” she whispered, lips nearly brushing Thor´s.

 

Thor hesitated a minute but then he closed the distance and kissed her lips. To his surprise Sif started kissing him back wish passion and hunger. Her hand found her way into Thor´s hair, keeping Thor from pulling away. When Thor´s tongue slipped inside of Sif´s mouth, she moaned.

 

“Thor?”

 

Sif´s voice sound in his ears. He did not understand where she took the time and oxygen to call his name.

 

“Thor!”

 

Thor snapped and pulled away from Sif only to find another Sif standing at the door, still in her white robe and armor. His gaze quickly skipped between two Sifs until the one, dressed in see-through nothing- quickly stood up ready to bolt.

 

Thor was surprisingly quick to react. He grabbed the fake one by her wrists and pushed her to the ground with all his weight. The fake Sif moaned painfully and tried to wriggle out of the iron grasp.

 

“Bring me some shackles, Sif.” Said Thor, his gaze never leaving the doppelganger. 

 

Sif came back rather quickly with two sets of chains, one for wrists and one for ankles.

 

“I will take her, or whatever it is, to the dungeons. Don´t wait.”

 

“Don´t you want me, to come with you, Thor?” Sif asked, clearly wanting to kick ass of whoever dared to imposter her.

 

“No. You stay here and rest. I will take care of this.” And with that Thor dragged the double out of his chambers.

 

Thor did not take the double to the dungeons, instead he dragged the struggling person into unoccupied chamber for guests.

 

“What are you doing?! Let me go!” Sif´s voice said.

 

Thor pushed the body to the ground, hearing another pained moan, when he locked the door behind him.

 

“Here we will have more privacy.”

 

“More privacy for what?” the double finally managed to sit.

 

“Will we play this game for long?”

 

“What game? I have no idea what are you talking about.”

 

“Drop the illusion.”

 

The double gave Thor angry gaze seconds before a gold light covered the body. Slowly familiar raven hair and green eyes were looking at Thor. Loki, still dressed in that see-through nothing, sat in front of Thor, looking like he could kill with his glare only. Loki quickly crossed his legs so he would be at least bit covered, when he could not use his hands. Thor smiled at it.

 

“Don´t laugh at me!”

 

“What else am I supposed to do? You climbed into my bed, looking like my wife and made me kiss you. I just don´t get it. What did you think this will bring you?” Thor crossed his arms across his chest, looking down at Loki.  
Loki jerked a bit and looked somewhere on his left, avoiding Thor´s gaze.

 

“It was just a prank.” he murmured.

 

“I don´t get it. Why would you do this. Did you want to stab me, like those many times?”

 

Loki shook his head after a while, his gaze never leaving what ever he was looking at.

 

“Then why, Loki?” Asked Thor, frustrated. But Loki didn´t answer. He just sat there, shaking a bit.

 

Thor kneeled in front of Loki, gently grabbing his chin forcing him to meet his gaze. Loki´s eyes were full of hurt, humiliation and tears. It was years since Thor saw Loki cry. Loki was always the cold one, prone to anger and violence. But today Thor saw the real Loki. The one, who was kept hidden under sarcasm, pranks and nasty words.

 

“Why?” asked Thor, whispering. A couple of tears rolled across Loki´s cheeks.

 

“Because…” Loki tried to get away from Thor, only to be pushed down by Thor´s hand, pinning him.

 

“We have all the time you need. Unless you tell me, we won´t be moving out of here.”

 

Loki fought for a while, not saying a thing, but Thor just pressed him into the furs on the ground, waiting for the truth.

 

“Fine, I am jealous!” Loki finally barked, closing his eyes so the waterfall of tears would stop.

 

“Jealous of what? Me? Being a king?” Loki just shook his head.

 

Thor kept looking at Loki for a couple of seconds trying to find an answer. Then in finally hit him. The last puzzle piece finally found his place in the whole thing. With his mouth gaping he slowly pushed himself up, his gaze never leaving the body under him.

 

“That´s it, run away. Throw me into the dungeons, let me rot there and forget about me.” hissed Loki, trying to hide his broken tone. “I can´t pretend anymore…”

 

“Loki…” Thor found the key to the shackles and in two rather swift motions he set Loki free.

 

“What now? Will you banish me? Throw me in some hole?” asked Loki while he tried to stand himself.  
When Thor grabbed for him he expected pain, but he found himself in a hug. Thor hugged him like when they were children, and Loki came to him with sore knee. Loki met his gaze and his breath hitched. There was no disgust or anger in Thor´s eyes. Only love.

 

“I would never let you leave.” Said Thor seconds before their lips met in passionate kiss.


End file.
